The Blind Maiden's Prince
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: This Ogre prince had a maiden to protect now, and he would protect her until the breath left his body... Chamiko. Songfic. Based off a vocaloid song. One-Shot. Semi-fluff...


**Hey, I deleted my story "I Want Sen"… It was kinda terrible… And almost a rip-off… So, now to replace it, I'm posting this One-Shot idea I had…**

**If you want more of it, you'**

**You'll be the one writing it…**

**I only wanted to write this beginning because a song inspired me to write it.**

**The song, you ask? "The Ogre and The Maiden"… A Vocaloid song… Vocaloid can be quite inspirational…**

**The title…**

**Umm….**

**Blind Maiden's Prince…?**

**Yeah, I like that…**

_**Blind Maiden's Prince**_

_Enjoy!_

Sitting out in the woods, an outcast and exiled ogre studied the blooming flowers sprouting against the rough brown bark of the dying oak tree. The sky blue centers, fading to black at the edges of the petals; he had never laid eyes on a flower quite like this before. Such beauty, a beauty he did not possess, nor would he ever. He was hideous, and because of his monstrous form, the friends he had grown to live with and had grown to love rejected him and turned their backs upon him, exiling him to the woods outside the village of his birth. A sorrowful and lonely existence though it was, he knew he wasn't human and therefore, did not belong with all those whom he had grown up with in his childhood. Though from far away, he looked like any other man, but upon observation of his features, he was in a way like the flowers with their unique black rims. The whites of his eyes mirrored the blackness and retained and ebony depth. His irises shone brightly with their golden glory, the snake-like slits in the centers gave him the appearance of the devil. And his body betrayed him further where his hands were, his fingers stretched into claws at the tips, and his hair retained its birth green tint. Upon close observation of him, he was quite obviously not one of the people. And therefore he could never be accepted into a world in which he had no part. He could never find friendship, kindness, hospitality, nor love. All human benefits eluded him for his form.

But he sat and observed the beauty of these flowers with envy. Though they were also trapped in this woodland without friends, they had not been exiled, they had chosen to grow there and show him their beauty in the midst of his monstrous home. Never did any beauty besides that of the natural world enter his domain. It seemed only the flowers were ever brave enough to reveal their loveliness to him. The birds fled from him, the mammals scurried away as he approached, but the flowers… the flowers stayed…

"Hello? Please, is anyone there?" a sudden voice called out. The Ogre stood and observed his surroundings, searching for the source of the sound. He distinctly heard rustling with his inhumanly pointed ears and directed his attention towards the direction of the sounds.

"Hello? Hello, please, someone, anyone…!" to his surprise, there was wandering a young girl, a beautiful young maiden, with long black hair and skin of porcelain. She ran her thin fingers along trees and slid her feet through the leaves, frantically turning her head any way she could. She called out once more.

"Please, someone, please, is anyone there…?" her voice was delicate, but frightened. She appeared very lost in her search, and though he was not human, the Ogre felt human pity for her.

He approached her. She heard the rustling and lifted her head slowly once he was directly beside her. The Ogre, upon seeing her face, realized from the nearly translucent blue hue of her eyes, that this young maiden was blind. Her face was a beautiful heart shape, framed by her black locks, and her full lips desperately opened and closed, hoping to make words to speak. She was the most beautiful woman the Ogre had ever seen, and because such a lovely creature was lost in his woods, he felt the need, no, the duty, to help her.

Gently, the Ogre placed his hand upon her shoulder and spoke calmly, "I am here… Please do not be afraid…" On the contrary, the maiden's lips formed into a smile and she carefully adjusted herself and carefully wrapped her arms around his form. The forearms nudged his form before she found where exactly he was, and she slowly pulled her hands back in and clung to the pale fabric of his robe.

She held tight to him and rested her head against his chest. Tears fell from her unseeing eyes, and she whispered, "Thank you…"

The Ogre observed her, before he placed his arm around her and walked with her back to his home. "You may stay with me until someone comes to find you…" he told her as he led her through the forest's depths.

"You're very kind…" she whispered, clutching tightly to his arm. When he finally brought her back to his home, he led her inside and sat her upon a chair he had fashioned himself and lit a fire to warm her.

The Ogre sat himself beside her and watched her longingly. She was so beautiful, but she couldn't see it, and never would be able to. But, because she could not see, she could not see how horrendous he was, and she was able to trust him without preconceptions on his form.

"Most people never put up with me… they say I am a burden on them…" the maiden whispered, running her hands down the length of his chest. He had allowed her to touch him to know where he was, so that she could speak to him without fearing that he wasn't with her. Without her sight, her hands were her way of seeing him.

The Ogre smiled softly and whispered to her, taking her pale hands in his own, "You are no burden… A woman as lovely as you should be catered to, regardless of her handicaps…"

The maiden blushed under her sky blue irises and she told the Ogre sweetly, "You're a very kind man…" she lifted her hands from his, but ran them up the length of his arms and found his face. She held his face in her trembling hands and ran her thumbs over his lips, whispering, "Why aren't more people kind like you…?"

He smiled sorrowfully. He was no human, he was not a person to begin with. She had no idea what he was. Had she been able to see him, she would have been too frightened to touch him, every person had been to afraid to touch him.

"What are you called back in your village?" he asked, curious as to who this lovely young maiden was.

She smiled gently and replied, "I am Kimiko…" After she ran her fingers over his eyelid, she asked gently, "What are you called here?"

The Ogre swallowed hard, but he responded, "I am not called by anyone… I live alone out here… My name is Chase…" His words were heavy with grief and loneliness, and she sensed it instantly.

"Do you not get lonely living all by yourself out here?" she asked, running her fingers over his pointed ears and smiling at the strange shape of them.

"I do feel lonely out here… But I cannot do anything to change that…" the Ogre whispered in response.

"What do you mean?" the maiden asked, returning her hands to her lap.

The Ogre smiled at her ignorance; perhaps leaving her unknowing would benefit him better. But he knew it was unkind to leave her question unanswered, and he responded, "I was exiled from the village from whence you came…" The maiden raised her hand to her lips and gasped softly.

"That's awful… You're so kind, why would anyone exile a man as gentle as you…?" she asked, worry spreading over her unseeing face.

The Ogre smiled solemnly but he responded, "Because of how I look…"

She laughed at that and asked, "What should your looks have anything to do with it? I cannot even see and I have not been exiled!"

"You are too beautiful to ever abandon and leave to fend for yourself… I am not, however, and the people from my village feared my different appearance more than they appreciated who I was…" he whispered in response.

The maiden appeared to be about to speak, but she closed her mouth and sat in brooding silence. The Ogre had never felt so fondly for anyone before. No one had ever trusted him so much as to allow themselves to get close to him. Fear always won out, and he was left alone.

He got up and made her something to eat. The maiden continuously told him of his kindness and thanked him whenever he helped her to find her food again. Her beautiful face had been soiled by the food, so the Ogre carefully cleared her of all blemishes, unholy to touch her angelic features.

"You're so very kind…" she whispered, her hands gently finding his shoulders and gripping them tightly. The Ogre only smiled at her and took her outside with him.

He brought her to the oak tree. "I want you to see this," he whispered to him. At first, she turned her head to him in confusion, for by now it was obvious he could see that she was blind.

He sat her down and lifted her hand by the wrist. He placed it upon the rough bark and whispered, "Run your hands down the tree, and tell me what you see…"

The maiden smiled slyly, but she played along and decided to humor him. She slowly ran her fingertips down the bark. "I see an old tree," she whispered with her coy smile, "With vines growing down it, wrapping tightly around its bark…" her fingers traced down the vines and she smiled all the while… Until she reached the flowers. "I see… roses…? No… Not roses… Just… some strange flower… It's soft.. And warm… the edges feel lighter than the center… the petals are like silk…" she leaned down and smelled the flower and she whispered, "They smell similar to lilacs…"

The Ogre smiled. "And what do you see?" he asked, carefully placing his hand over hers as she held a petal between her thumb and index finger.

"I see…." she whispered, slowly moving her hand from the flower, to hold his hand and feel his claws, "I see a beautiful flower… Blooming in a horrid wasteland…"

The Ogre smiled and whispered, "So do I…" He leaned in close to her and let his lips brush against hers for a ghost of a kiss.

She smiled against his lips and whispered, "I don't mean the one on the tree… I mean the one holding my heart right now…"

He blinked a couple of times, but her lips sliding onto his in a real kiss stopped him from responding poorly to her compliment. She gently moved her mouth against his, gently showing him that she felt…emotions around him. The Ogre doubted she loved him. He felt she simply was grateful to him for bringing her somewhere safe and showing her beauty without really seeing it.

She pulled her lips away, but kept her forehead upon his. "Kimiko…" the Ogre whispered her name lovingly, gently taking a lock of her hair between his thumb and index fingers. He slowly ran his fingers down the length of the ebony lock, until it slipped daintily from his grasp.

Kimiko smiled gently as he pressed his lips back into hers. The Ogre was rougher with the kissing, but he was still gentle. She was like a fragile flower, he feared if he was to hard on her, he would break her. Sliding his inhuman tongue along her own, the Ogre savored every second he had her with him.

"HEY!" a sudden shout shocked them both out of their passionate moment together. The Ogre looked up startled, she turned her head in the direction of the shout. The Ogre saw a man with graying brown hair and several other villagers, whom he recognized, all glaring at him. Hate and fear filled their irises.

The graying haired man marched over and wrenched Kimiko from the Ogre's grip. He growled darkly, "Kimiko will be going home now, **Ogre…**"

The Ogre frowned, but he knew he would not be able to keep his beautiful maiden forever. Kimiko was beautiful, and people cared about her. Naturally there would be those who loved her to come looking for her, and they wouldn't want her with the likes of him.

"Be kind to him!" Kimiko wailed, throwing herself from the man's arms and barely into the arms of the Ogre. She held his shoulders tightly and yelled sorrowfully, "He helped me and took care of me so that I didn't get hurt out here!"

The man pulled her back and grumbled something at her. Tears poured from Kimiko's unseeing blue eyes and the men began to drag her back to the village.

She sobbed and cried out, holding out a hand; her only eyes, "Chase! Please! I love you! I'll never forget you!"

Chase ran to her and held her hand. The men all shouted viciously at him, but none were brave enough to try and stop him. Chase whispered to Kimiko, "I'm always here…"

Kimiko smiled happily as the tears continued to fall from her eyes and she whispered to him as the men began walking away with her again, "I'll come back to you…"

Chase smiled. And, even though their hands slid down from each other's and spread further and further apart, he somehow knew she would come back to him.

He knew his flower would never leave him. And he would never leave her.

This Ogre prince had a maiden to protect, and he would protect her until the breath left his body.

_**The Blind Maiden's Prince**_


End file.
